A New Beginning
by is butter a carb
Summary: After the end of the war, countless young children, who parents died in the war, are orphaned. Due to the overwhelming amount of children unable to be cared for, seventh-years at Hogwarts are paired together and given a child to take care of together until the end of the year. How will Hermione Granger handle suddenly becoming a 'mother' with her partner, Draco Malfoy? [DMHG]
1. Little Avery Anderson

Chapter One

 **A/N: Welcome to A New Beginning! If you're coming from my other story** **Head to Head** **, welcome and thank you for reading! However, if this is the first story of mine you have read, welcome and I hope you enjoy. Please note that the chapters will definitely get longer, I just wanted to get this out ASAP!**

 **Please review! I love to hear what you are thinking about my story.**

A new year. A clean slate. Both Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy were thinking this as they sat at in their respective houses' tables. The war had finally ended and they were both looking for a new beginning at their seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hermione wanted to escape the horrors of the war she had witness, while Draco's family name, once powerful and feared, was now a word of shame.

"What do you think that Ministry person is doing there?" Hermione's best friend, Harry Potter, asked, gesturing towards a serious woman sitting next to McGonagall. She had a tense posture; her back straight and her spectacles balancing on the tip of her nose. Ronald Weasley, another close friend of Hermione's, shrugged in reply. Hermione gave Harry a knowing look. The last Ministry official who had taught at Hogwarts had been Dolores Umbridge, a horrible and cruel teacher who had forced students to write lines with a Black Quill, one of whom was Harry.

"I guess we're going to find out now," Hermione said when she noticed McGonagall standing up from her seat at the Professors' table to the podium at the front. "It's time for the Headmistress' speech." At the sight of McGonagall poised at the front of the Great Hall, the student body began to quiet down.

"Students…" McGonagall began, waving her hand dismissively over the crowd of young witches and wizards. "To those returning, welcome back and to those who are new, welcome to our school. I am your new headmistress." Hermione felt a pang of sadness. It had hit her that Dumbledore would no longer be returning to Hogwarts. "Mr. Filch would like to remind you that the Forbidden Forest is strictly off limits." Ron and Harry snorted at the rule. "Before we tuck in, I would like the seventh year students to stay behind after the feast."

"What do you think that's about?" Ron whispered to Harry and Hermione. Seamus Finnigan, a fellow Gryffindor in their year, over-hearing their conversation, turned around to answer.

"I'm not sure, but I'm pretty sure it has something to do with the war and a bunch of kids," Seamus said vaguely. "I overheard one of me mam's meetings. She works at the Ministry."

"I'm not surprised," Ron muttered, clearly still hung up on Mrs. Finnigan's past negative view of Harry and Dumbledore, and Hermione nudged him sharply in his side. "Ow! I mean, sounds interesting." Seamus eyed Ron warily, but everyone's attention was quickly averted to the platters of food that had materialised out of nowhere.

As usual, the food was delicious. Even though her brain was imagining the house elves who had made cooked the food, her taste-buds were saying otherwise. Although, as she had a spoonful of a decadent vanilla sponge cake, she kept looking out of the corner of her eye at the Ministry official.

After a blur of food, laughter and Ron's unintelligible talking due to his constant mouthful of food, the prefects began to lead the younger year levels out of the Great Hall. Hermione sat nervously as she watched McGonagall talk to the Ministry official, looking all but happy.

"She does not look happy," Ron said plainly as the Headmistress approached the podium once again. "I mean, less happy than usual." He dodged the smack from Hermione while Harry laughed.

"I'm sure it'll be fine," Harry said calmly and Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Seventh years," McGonagall addressed. "Mrs. Evelyn Fletcher from the Ministry has an announcement for you all." She moved aside to allow the Mrs. Fletcher to the front. The students took time to survey her. Tall and thin with long, straight blonde hair, she was almost the complete opposite of Umbridge in terms of appearance. She appeared to be on the younger side and although she looked rigid, her green eyes were warm and welcoming. She smiled hesitantly and began to speak in a confident, loud voice that echoed across the hall.

"Hello, seventh years," she said. "As you now know, my name is Evelyn Fletcher, or just Evelyn is fine. I am here to speak to you on something that will be going on this year for exclusively just your year." She paused, a thick air of suspense hung across the hall. "As you all know, the war was a horrible event." Hermione turned to Harry and she noticed his posture stiffen. She reached over and squeezed his hand supportively. "It left children, toddlers, and even new-borns, orphaned. The Ministry has been attempting to re-home all these children, but there hasn't been as much success as we would've wanted. However, that's where you students come in." Evelyn took a deep breath. "This year, you will be placed in partners and will take care of a baby until someone is able to adopt it. Unless, in an unlikely scenario, you and your partner would like to keep it."

The quiet chattering stopped and the room went silent. Hermione's eyes widened and she, and almost every other seventh year, burst out in complaints and questions.

"What do you mean take care of a baby?"

"I'm only eighteen!"

"What about our N.E. ?"

"Who will be our partner?!"

"I can't take care of a baby!"

"QUIET!" McGonagall yelled, silencing the crowd once again. "That is enough." She gestured to Evelyn. "Evelyn, you may continue."

"The Ministry has decided you will be partnered using the Sorting Hat. It will be able to partner you together based on your personality traits and compatibility as parents." At the sound of the word 'parents', just about every student looked as if they were about to faint. After all, they were all only eighteen or nineteen.

"We shall begin now," McGonagall said, brandishing the Sorting Hat from behind the podium and conjured a wooden chair in the centre. "Abbott, Hannah." Hannah Abbott, a tall, blonde girl from Hufflepuff approached the front and placed the hat onto her head. After a few suspenseful moments, the hat seemingly had made its decision.

"NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM!" Hannah took the hat off of her head and looked to the Gryffindor table where she gave Neville a shy wave which he replied.

"Boot, Terry." Terry, a brunette Ravenclaw, approached the chair and placed the hat on his head.

"MANDY BROCKLEHURST!" Terry shrugged, pulling of the hat. The names went by in alphabetical order. The reactions varied from excited squeals of couples who had been put together to loud groans in disappointment. Hermione began to tune out the names as they went by and occasionally glanced up when she heard the names of people she knew well. At the sudden mention of a name, Hermione's head snapped up and her eyes narrowed.

"Malfoy, Draco."

Draco appeared to be half-asleep. Hearing his name, he pulling his chin lazily off of his hand and sauntered to the chair where he placed the hat on his head.

"I feel sorry for whatever chick he gets placed with," Ron said, snorting at his own remark and Harry laughed in agreement.

"He's probably going to end up with Parkinson anyway," Harry said, turning his head towards Pansy who had her hands held tightly in fists, knuckles turning white, and eyes widening in anticipation.

"HERMIONE GRANGER!"

The whole student body collectively gasped. Hermione and Draco were known for their back and forth banter, and endless rivalry. If anyone could come close to beating Hermione in a test, it would be Draco, and if anyone could rival Draco's potions, it would be Hermione.

Draco roughly took the hat off of his head. "Do it again," he said.

"I can't do that, Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall said firmly.

"I don't want to raise a child with Granger," Draco protested and Hermione stood up from her seat.

"Well, I don't want to raise a child with you either!" she yelled back.

"Miss. Granger!" McGonagall cried angrily, her finger pointed towards Hermione. "You will be partners with Mr. Malfoy and that is final. The Sorting Hat never lies." This shut Hermione up and Draco watched smugly, yet with a hint of disgust, as she walked slowly towards him. Evelyn cleared her throat awkwardly amidst the tension.

"Now that that's sorted out," she said. "We may continue the pairing." McGonagall nodded, shooting Hermione and Draco a look.

"I can't believe that dumb hat put me with you, Granger," Draco said grumpily, turning to his new partner. "Worst of all, we have to raise a child together. A child."

"The feeling's mutual, ferret," Hermione said, crossing her arms over her chest. "As much as I hate you, I'm going to propose a truce."

"A truce?" Draco asked curiously.

"The baby we're taking in has lost their parents in the war," Hermione said. "If I'm going to take care of it, I'm going to do it right, but I need your help."

"What's with this sudden show of responsibility, Granger?"

"The war changed me, it changed a lot of people," Hermione said seriously. "But I guess it didn't do a thing for you." She turned away and huffed angrily. She wanted to laugh at herself. How could she expect _the_ Draco Malfoy to be a decent human being for once?

"Patil, Padma." Padma approached the chair and eagerly rammed the hat into her black locks.

"RON WEASLEY!" Ron's face went pale and Padma had an expression closely resembling disgust as she no doubt reminisced about her experience at the Yule ball with Ron.

"Potter, Harry." Hermione gave Harry an encouraging smile as he placed the hat on his unruly black hair. She undoubtedly knew that he would be placed with Ginny, whom was now in their year because they hadn't attended Hogwarts last year. Almost as soon as the hat was placed on his head, it called out a name.

"GINNY WEASLEY!"

A huge smile appeared on Harry's face as he rushed to give Ginny a hug, Ron gagging beside Hermione.

"At least someone's happy…" Hermione muttered, shaking her head at the prospect of Draco Malfoy being her partner.

The pairing finished quickly with 'Zabini, Blaise' and the students were instructed to stand at the front of the hall with their pair.

"All of you will stay in one giant dorm and each 'family' will have their own room," McGonagall said. "No canoodling, of course." A few girls giggled at McGonagall's use of the word 'canoodling'.

"We will now give you all your babies and first thing tomorrow, parenting lessons taught by me will begin," she said. At that, levitating bassinets, padded baby baskets floated into the room carrying gurgling children and the students gasped. Everything suddenly felt so real. Hermione wanted to throw up, she certainly wasn't ready to become a mother, even if it was only temporary.

In front of her and Draco, a levitating basket landing gently. Carefully, Hermione scooped the baby inside and her eyes began to water. Her baby was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. A baby girl with big green eyes gazed up at her. She had warm, silky skin and a few blonde curls peeked from underneath her fluffy, white onesie. A parchment scroll lay on the top of the basket which Draco opened. It listed the date of birth, name and other details of the baby girl.

"Name, Avery Lynn Anderson," he began to read out robotically. "Age, four months. Parents, William and Sandra Anderson. Deceased." Hermione's eyes began to water at the thought of this baby girl, found abandoned, her parents dead. She recognised the name of Avery's parents, William and Sandra, and made a mental note to investigate their identity.

"We should go to our dorm," Hermione said, placing Avery back into her basket. Draco nodded in agreement, suddenly gone quiet.

"Ready to be a father, Malfoy?" she asked, carefully holding an already asleep Avery in her basket. They walked out of the Great Hall along with the other pairs. Draco paused, taking the question in consideration.

"Definitely not." Hermione couldn't agree more with him.

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of ANB! There is definitely more to come so make sure to F/F so you don't miss the next chapter when it comes out. If you want to, leave a review, say 'hi' or a bit of feedback on this story. Also, yes, this is slightly unrealistic, but hey, that's the joy of fanfiction.**


	2. A Sleepless Night

**A/N: Welcome to chapter two of A New Beginning! Thank you for the overwhelming amount of support I've received for this story. It means a lot! Eight reviews for the first chapter already exceeds the total amount of reviews for my other Dramione story, so thank you all for reviewing, favouriting and following this story. Happy reading!**

Hermione's first night as a mother was rough. Even after less than a day of taking care of Avery, Hermione suddenly held so much more respect for both of her parents. Avery awoke during the night multiple times, face red and bawling at the top of her lungs. As the dorm was shared with all the other parents, Avery wasn't the only one keeping her awake. Cries of the other pair's children echoed throughout the rooms and Hermione could hardly hear herself think. It had barely been an hour since Hermione had fell asleep that Avery had awoke, crying loudly.

Although Avery was adorable and her little giggles warmed Hermione's heart, she cursed the infant's shocking lung capacity.

Hermione groaned loudly. She had expected to be a Head girl, or the top of the class this year, everything except a mother. Even the prospect of becoming the captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team would've seemed a whole lot more believable than her current situation.

"Shh…" Hermione cooed at Avery, scooping her up from the white bassinet that was already placed in the room. To Hermione's anger, Draco lay in the bed next to her's, pillow held over his face, trying to drown out the sounds of the crying baby.

"Make her shut up, Granger," he mumbled, voice muffled and a grey eye peaking from underneath the pillow. Hermione shot him a cold look and looked back to Avery who was still having a fit, chubby fists waving wildly in the air. One hit Hermione square in the face and Draco guffawed, laughter suppressed by the feather pillow.

"I don't know why she's crying," Hermione complained, attempting to rock Avery back and forth. Carefully placing Avery back into her bassinet, Hermione threw a pillow at Draco. "Malfoy, get over here." Draco groaned, but to her surprise he got out of bed and slouched towards her.

"Give her here," Draco said, rubbing his eyes tiredly. Reluctantly, Hermione gave him the upset baby. He picked Avery up from underneath her armpits and spun her around.

"Malfoy!" Hermione cried in shock as he spun Avery around, over his head. "You'll hurt her. Stop-"

"Shut up," Draco said placing Avery back down and tucking her blanket over her.

"Excuse me?" Hermione said, offended.

"I said shut up, Granger," he said retreating back to his bed. "I got that brat to go back to sleep, so shut up before you wake her up again." Hermione looked downwards and, to her surprise, found Avery fast asleep, her small chest rising and falling. Only a minute ago was her face red from crying, but now she was gently sucking on her thumb, eyes shut.

"H-How?" Hermione stuttered, surprised at Draco's parenting capabilities. However, she received no reply as Draco was now buried under his green and silver blanket, fast asleep. _Maybe he isn't so bad after all_ , Hermione said, pulling her sheets over her and getting some much deserved rest.

* * *

Hermione awoke that morning, stretching her arms over head as she yawned loudly. She leant over to scoop Avery out of her bassinet, but found her gone.

"Malfoy, where's Avery?" she whipped her head towards his cot, but found him absent as well. "I swear, if he's throwing her around, I'm going to kill him!" She rushed down the stairs, still clad in her red-striped pyjamas to find an unnerving sight.

Draco Malfoy, plastic spoon in hand, feeding an infant.

"Here comes the extremely dangerous Horned Serpent!" he said, with a hint of malice, poking the spoon into Avery's mouth. However, distracted by Hermione's presence Avery flicked the spoon with a chubby hand, the baby food flying across and landing straight on Hermione's messy curls. Draco turned around, to find the victim of Avery's projectile and found Hermione covered in orange mush.

He began to laugh loudly, clutching his stomach and tears brimming the corner of his eyes while Hermione fumed with anger.

"Good aim, Avery," Draco said, rubbing the gurgling baby on the top of her head. Although Hermione smelt of baby food and looked like a horrible mess, she couldn't help but smile at the sight of Draco Malfoy sitting next to an adorable, little baby.

"You're such a softie, Malfoy," Hermione joked, wiping the baby food off of her cheek. "You're a better mum than I am." Draco's expression turned sour and he picked Avery up.

"She's all yours now," he said, dropping Avery into Hermione's arms. "I'm going to eat some food. Some really food." He wiped his thumb across the corner of Hermione's mouth where baby food had splattered onto and her cheeks turned scarlet.

"See you at the parenting lessons," he said nonchalantly, striding out of the room and flicking his green and silver scarf over his shoulder.

"I hate him!" Hermione said, when he had left the room and Avery jumped in her arms at the sudden outburst.

"Hate who, Hermione?" asked a voice from behind her. Hermione turned around and saw Ginny Weasley descending the stone stairs, a baby sleeping soundly in her arms. Hermione's blush deepened in colour. "Jeez, you look like hell." Ginny gestured with one arm to the baby food splattered on her.

" _Scourgify_ ," Hermione muttered, pointing the wand at herself. "Better now?" she asked.

"Lots," Ginny replied. "Meet my temporary son, Noah." Hermione stepped closer and squealed. Ginny's baby had chocolate skin and short, curly black hair on his smooth head. He had awoken and was now blinking at Hermione with his big, brown eyes.

"He's adorable, Gin," Hermione said, cooing at the calm baby. "How is he so good? Avery was bawling for half the night."

"Harry's a natural with babies," Ginny said, clearly proud of her boyfriend. "He got a lot of practice over the holidays with Teddy." Edward Lupin, or Teddy for short, for Harry's godchild. Similar to all the orphans the seventh-years were taking care of, Teddy's parents Tonks and Remus Lupin had died in the war. However, Teddy was looked after by his grandmother, Andromeda Tonks. "How's the ferret with your bundle of joy?"

Hermione sighed, reluctant to admit her incapability as a parent while Draco somehow excelled at taking care of Avery. "He's great," Hermione admitted and Ginny raised an eyebrow at that statement. "Avery was crying last night, but Draco gave her a spin of sorts and she just went back to sleep."

"He probably just knocked her out," said a male voice from the top of the staircase. There was Harry, glasses askew on his nose and a grin on his face. "Morning, Hermione," he said. "Morning, love," and he planted a kiss on Ginny's forehead. Harry picked up Noah out of his girlfriend's arms and held him with one arm.

"Where's Ron?" Hermione asked, smiling at a giggling Noah in Harry's arm. "I haven't seen him since last night."

"Probably sleeping," Ginny snorted. "That's all he does anyway."

"Apart from eating," Harry interjected. "I'm interested in seeing him as a dad. He had quite a shock last night when the babies started floating into the hall." Hermione laughed at the thought of Ron having a heart attack at the sight of a bunch of levitating baskets of babies.

"That sounds about right," she said, her stomach rumbled. "I'm starving. Do you want to eat breakfast in the common room. I'm sure I look horrible right now."

"You, er, look great," Harry said surveying her bed-hair, crumpled pyjamas and tired eyes. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Nice try, Harry," she said before going up the stairs to freshen up and change into her Hogwarts uniform.

* * *

Hermione's mouth watered at the smell of hot coffee, scrambled eggs and strips of bacon that Ginny had ordered from the kitchen earlier. With all her fussing about Avery, Hermione hadn't realised how hungry she was. Due to the sudden appearance of food, Ron had materialised out of nowhere and began to load his plate with bacon. It was almost like watching a moth attracted to a light. Ron being a moth, and food being a light.

"Typical…" Hermione muttered, watching her best friend stuff his mouth with an overwhelming amount of warm bacon while she sipped her coffee. "How's being a father going, Ron?" He looked up from his bacon and swallowed his mouthful of food in order to reply.

"Bloody difficult," he said plainly and Ginny laughed at his truthfulness. "I don't get why babies are so difficult, with a tiny mouth like theirs', it's a surprise as to how loud they can be."

"Tell me about it," Hermione replied, reminiscing about Avery's loud cries throughout the night. She spread a meagre amount of butter onto her warm toast and took a big bite. She had barely been able to chew her mouthful when a loud, furious voice interrupted her.

"RONALD WEASLEY!" cried a loud, female voice from the top of the staircase causing Hermione to choke on her toast.

"P-Padma," Ron squeaked, appearing to shrink in her presence, while Harry slapped Hermione on the back. "Good morning."

"GOOD MORNING?" she shrieked and Ron winced at her raised voice. "DO YOU THINK I AM HAVING A GOOD MORNING?" Her normally sleek, black hair was unruly and her dark eyes were widened in anger. She sure didn't look great.

"Yes?" Ron replied unsurely. Hermione placed her forehead into her palm and Ginny laughed, placing a napkin over her mouth to muffle the sound.

"YOU LEFT LYON ON YOUR BED INSTEAD OF HIS BASSINET!" she yelled. "POOR THING COULD'VE ROLLED OFF AND CRACKED HIS HEAD OPEN!" Padma looked very animated while yelling, arms waving, enunciating her every word.

"…but he didn't?" Ron said sheepishly and Harry sighed loudly, running his hands through his jet-black hair. Ron was his best friend, but he could be insufferably stupid at times.

"Ron, mate, just stop it," Harry said exasperatedly, Hermione and Ginny nodding in support.

Padma opened her mouth to no doubt continue yelling, but a sudden cry of a baby made her close her mouth. She gave Ron another deathly stare, before marching back up the stairs.

"Saved by the bell, eh?" Ron said, tucking back into his sizeable plate of breakfast.

"Did you just call your own child a bell?" Ginny asked accusingly, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, but…" Ron said, trailing off while Ginny shot him a frightening glare. "I can't be any worse than, Malfoy, right?" Hermione gave his question a moment of thought. Draco certainly was a better father than Ron which was surprising indeed.

"His lot orphaned all those kids anyway," Ron huffed, annoyed at everyone's reluctance to answer his question. Ginny slapped him on the arm, upset by his comment.

"Ronald!" she cried and Ron rubbed his arm guiltily. With a pang of sadness, he realised without a doubt that Ginny was thinking about the death of their brother and he mumbled an apologetic 'sorry'.

"No need to go berserk, Weaslette," Draco said. His presence suddenly noted as he leant against the entrance door into the Common Room, hands casually in his pocket. "Ronald has a point." Ron's hands tightened into fists when Draco used his full name scathingly. He stood up as if he were about to pick a fight, but Hermione grabbed his wrist harshly and pulled him back down.

" _Stop_ ," she hissed into his ear and let go of him. Hermione noticed Draco had an underlying tone of sadness in his voice so she decided to let his comment go. He had a small smirk on his mouth didn't quite reach his grey eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Ron protested.

"Aren't I allowed in my own common room?" Draco asked, closing the door and striding towards the staircase. Ron's ears went red both in embarrassment and anger. "Chill out, Weasley, I'm just getting a book from my room."

At Draco's departure, Ron went back to stacking his plate with even more breakfast and Hermione sighed, rocking Avery in her arms. This year was going to be a long one.

 **A/N: Chapter two is out! Please review, and thank you again for the amount of support I've received for this story. I will get to reply to reviews ASAP.**

 **P.S. The first Parenting Prep lesson is coming in the next chapter xx**


	3. Parenting 101

**A/N: I finally did it. I updated one of my stories. I deeply apologise for my absence. Firstly, I have been extremely busy with my studies and I have delved myselves further in art as a side hobby, and secondly, I have been away on vacation and I really didn't want to write while I was there. I have started writing a new chapter for both my two other fanfictions. I wrote half of a chapter for Head to Head, but since I'm nearing close to the end, I was unsure of what to write because nothing felt right, hence why I deleted it all. Fear not, I am cracking on some news chapters and they will hopefully be out soon. Don't worry, I haven't given up!**

"Welcome to Parenting 101," said Evelyn Fletcher, the Ministry official, gesturing her arms across the whole class. She paused as if she expected an applause or some form of acknowledgement from the students but continued when she was met with questioning stares. "As I said yesterday, my name is Evelyn Fletcher, or Professor Fletcher, and I am an official from the Ministry. I work in Conflict Recovery and I will be teaching you this lesson for the rest of the year, or until your child has been adopted."

"Before we begin, I have news for you all. A child has an offer for adoption." Hermione's breath hitched. Although she had only had Avery for a day, she felt an immense amount of love for her 'daughter'. "Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abott, Ella has an offer for adoption." Hermione turned around and notice them both freeze. An unreadable expression crossed both of their faces and they gave each other a look. Ella gurgled in her bassinet, arms waving above her head, unaware of the current situation.

"However, you two have a choice." Neville and Hannah sighed in relief, and Neville reached over for Hannah's hand. "You may continue fostering your child until the end of the year where you'll make the decision to adopt or not, or you can allow Ella to be adopted into a new family. I know it's a big decision to make, but-"

"We want to continue fostering her," Neville said confidently, Hannah nodding beside him. Their response was met with a number of claps and cheers with Ron leaning across to give Neville a slap on the back.

"Nice one, mate!" he said giving Neville a wide smile. Although he hated taking care of children, him still being one himself, he had to admit that it took guts for Neville to continue taking care of his and Hannah's foster-child.

Professor Fletcher seemed taken aback by Neville's decision and his newfound confidence, but agreed and continued speaking.

"I will begin this lesson by getting you all into discussion groups," the professor instructed. At the mention of the word 'group', Harry, Ron and Hermione's eyes met each other's across the room, all with the same look in their eyes. "Please break off into groups of six, remaining with your foster partner, please." Draco immediately turned to Pansy and Blaise who sat next to each other with Pansy holding their baby girl, Amy.

"Come on, Malfoy," Hermione said, pulling him away from his friends. "We're going with Ron and Harry." Draco rolled his eyes, there was no fighting with her on this one. The Golden Trio was always glued together.

"Patil, Weaslette, Weasel, Potter," Draco said as a form of greeting, nodding to his respective group members. "I'm thrilled to be grouped with you today." His voice was dripping in sarcasm and the corner of his mouth was turned upwards in a sly smirk.

Ginny rolled her eyes, unfazed by his attitude. "Just hurry up and sit down." Draco leant back in one of the plush chairs, casually using the table as a footrest with his hands crossed behind the back of his head lazily.

"Is everyone in groups?" Professor Fletcher asked and scanned the room to see all the students neatly bunched together in groups of six. "Brilliant. Your discussion topic for this lesson is just to share your experiences so far as a parents and your thoughts on your partner. Be nice, please." Draco and Hermione could feel Professor Fletcher's eyes on the back of their heads as she added her last comment.

"You may begin now." The class was brought to life and loud chatter as the Professor finished speaking.

"Noah's been so easy to take care of," Ginny said happily, coddling the gurgling baby in her arms.

"Lyon, too," Ron said, pointing a thumb towards Lyon who was lying asleep in Padma's arms.

"Only because you haven't been doing anything for him!" Padma protested. Looking at the rest of the group's frightened expression, she lowered her voice and turned to Hermione and Draco. "How's Avery been?"

"She keeps crying all the time," Hermione sighed at the same time Draco replied, "She's practically a rock."

The group turned to Draco, confused with his answer.

"Practically a rock, did you say?" asked Harry and Draco nodded.

"She doesn't do much. Just sleeps and occasionally needs to be fed," he said, shrugging.

"She was crying all night!" Hermione countered.

"Really? I didn't notice," Draco said nonchalantly.

"Don't you recall saying 'make her shut up, Granger?'" Hermione asked, mimicking his tone when she repeated what he had said the night before.

"Probably just sleep talking," Draco said, standing up from his seat. "Here, you take the baby." Hermione was stunned as she watched Draco toss Avery towards her. That's right. He tossed her. She watched in shock as the little baby flew in the air towards her. Avery almost landed on the ground, but thanks to Harry's quick reflexes, he managed to catch her safely, to Hermione's relief.

"YOU GIT!" she yelled. "YOU COULD'VE KILLED HER!"

"But I didn't." Hermione pounded her fist on her chair in frustration.

"SHE'S JUST A BABY!" she yelled and Professor Fletcher rushed over to address the commotion.

"Now, now…" she said, pushing Draco back into his chair. "How about we have a one-on-one discussion between you two, shall we Granger? Malfoy?" Hermione reluctantly nodded and Draco followed suit after receiving a strong glare from her.

Fletcher guided them into a pair of chairs on the far side of the room, and, as Hermione noticed, as far away from the other groups as possible.

"Now, let's begin with you, Miss Granger," Professor Fletcher said once they had both settled down into their seat with Hermione holding Avery protectively. "How do you feel Draco has been so far as a parent and a partner?"

"Well, I think he-" she was interrupted.

"No, don't speak to me. Tell this all to Mister Malfoy," Fletcher encouraged. "We need healthy communication between you two to make this work." Draco scoffed. It felt like he was going to a marriage counsellor, not that he would ever marry Hermione.

"Something funny, Mister Malfoy?"

"No, certainly not," Draco said with a smirk. "You were saying, Hermione?" The way he said Hermione's name sounded sickly sweet. It rolled off his tongue unnaturally and she was taken aback to her him say her first name.

"Well, Malfoy," she began. "I think you've been not the worst as a parent, but a horrible partner. You have a way with Avery that I don't have, but you never talk to me about what you're doing and we're supposed to be a team because I have no idea what the hell I'm doing as a mother." Hermione took a deep breath. It felt good to say what she had on her mind and be able to temporarily silence Draco. He seemed shocked by her words.

"Mister Malfoy. Do you have anything you'd like to say in reply to Hermione?"

Draco opened his mouth about to speak, but paused when his mind wandered to a thought. Snowflakes falling slowly. A quaint bakery covered in fresh snow. A quiet road suddenly filled with the crack of a loud apparition. A silver, skull mask. The cry of a newborn. And suddenly, a bright flash of green.

 _Avada Kedavra._

He felt like he was about to throw up.

"I have to get out of here," he said suddenly, standing up from his chair. Ignoring the shouts of his teacher, he fled from the room leaving with a loud slam of the door.

* * *

The day had finally come to end. Ginny and Hermione sat together by the fireplace in the common room of the special foster-parent wing. Hermione sat with her knees pulled up to her chest, resting her head on them while Avery lay upstairs after she finally fell asleep.

"I'm exhausted," Hermione said softly, blinking her heavy eyes as Ginny took a sip of hot chocolate that Harry had brought earlier. "I can't believe Malfoy just took off. I haven't seen him all day after he suddenly left the Parenting Prep classroom. We were supposed to be doing a one-on-one discussion!"

"I don't know, 'Mione," Ginny said. "He did seem quite distressed, and that's pretty rare. He's usually all cool and collected." Hermione shrugged. What did he have to be distressed about? Diapers?

"I doubt it," she said before letting out a loud yawn. "I should be going to bed now. You should too, it's getting late and we have classes tomorrow. Goodnight, Gin." She stood up, putting her fuzzy slippers back on, but before she could make it to the stairs, Ginny called out to her.

"Hey, Hermione," Ginny said, stopping her in her tracks. "You know when you asked me to give Avery a bath with Noah?" Hermione nodded. She had been thankful that Ginny had given her a big help by giving Avery a bath. "I noticed something odd about Avery's clothes."

"What was it, Ginny?" Hermione asked, curious. She had assumed that Draco had dressed her this morning because when she had woken up, Avery was already changed out of her pyjamas.

"Someone had placed a Cushioning Charm on them. You could drop her from the top of the Astronomy Tower and she would be just fine. Was that your idea? Good thing you did it before Malfoy tossed her to you. You're so maternal, Hermione. No matter what you say, I know you're going to be a great mother." She smiled at the last comment before heading back up to her and Harry's room with a wave, leaving Hermione standing there alone, dumbfounded.

That night, Hermione laid wide awake. Had Draco placed the Cushioning Charm on her clothes? That seemed impossible. She smiled at the thought of him waving his wand and casting a charm on Avery's little socks. It was so unlike him. That night, when she heard the door open and close a click. She squeezed her eyes shut, pretending to be fast asleep. She heard a person who she could only assume to be Draco walk towards Avery's bassinet.

"Goodnight, Aves," she heard him say softly before he tucked himself into his own bed. She fell asleep with a small smile on her face. Maybe she had been wrong about him all along.

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed that chapter. It's a tad shorter than the previous one, but I hope it's equally, if not more entertaining to read. I've had so many more brilliant ideas for more fanfictions, but I keep telling myself to stop taking on so many projects at once. It's certainly not one of my strong suits, multi-tasking, that is. I can't believe the days where I managed to update all three of my stories once a week, I really was a legend. See you in the next chapter and please remember to review, I really love reading your positive comments. It really makes me feel a whole lot happier.**

 **Word Count: 1732**


	4. Therapy

**A/N: Chapter four is out! Thank you for your reviews and the countless number of people who followed/favourited. It really means a lot to me as a writer to see that people enjoy my story and are excited for my updates because I sure as hell am. I suddenly have a lot of inspiration and motivation to write this story in particular so hopefully I will be getting back into an updating schedule.**

 **(P.S. To my readers from my other stories wondering what in the world is taking me so long to update the reason is that I don't feel like it! Plain and simple. I don't want to post a half-assed, forced chapter which wouldn't be very fun to read/write! I have made progress on new chapters but nothing I've done seems to be right. Sorry for that.)**

Nightmares were a common occurrence for Draco. He had woken up countless times drenched in his own sweat, his heart racing to find that the sun had only just begun to rise, or in some cases, in the dark of the night after only a few hours of sleep. That's when he had turned to art. If he had told himself that he would be drawing pictures to help him fall asleep a few years ago, he was certain that he would've laughed at himself. Though as strange as it was, creating vivid, sometimes horrifying, sketches of his nightmares would comfort him.

This night was different. It seemed after Avery had come into his life the nightmares got worse and worse. One might've thought that having a cheerful, gurgling baby in close proximity would be enough to lighten anyone's mood, but for Draco it seemed to do the opposite. How could someone like him be allowed near something so pure, so innocent. Voldemort's brand was inked onto his skin, a painful reminder of his past.

He wouldn't allow Avery to become attached to him, he told himself. He refused to take her for granted. He could only let himself become a small, insignificant speck in her life. It wasn't that he hated her, in fact, it was quite the opposite. He was entranced by the tiny life form in front of him. It stunned him to think that he was that young, that innocent, but everyone eventually had to grow up. For whatever reasons.

* * *

Hermione awoke that morning after a long, pleasant sleep. Avery had decided to remain seemingly silent for the whole night with the exception of her quiet breath, rising and falling. As usual, Draco had already left their room, but this time he hadn't taken her down with him. It was customary for him to feed her every morning. She scooped Avery up from her bassinet, carrying her downstairs whilst calling out for Draco.

"Malfoy? Malfoy, where are you?" she said irritably. He really didn't understand the need for communication very well. "You're supposed to feed Aver- oh bollocks." There he was. Sprawled over a coffee table, he lifted his head up to face her and blinked groggily at the sudden light gleaming into his eyes.

"Morning, Granger," he said, his words slurring slightly and his breath reeking strongly of alcohol. It was no surprise because in his right hand, he clutched a half-empty bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhiskey. That stuff was strong and she was astonished that he had managed to finish half the bottle, it was a miracle he wasn't out cold. "Is it morning already?" Hermione shook her head in frustration. She refused to deal with him. She already had to take care of a baby, she didn't need another child to look after.

"Get up," she snapped. "You have to feed Avery and we have classes today." She pulled out her wand and shot a blast of water at him causing him to splutter in surprise.

"Merlin!" he said, flailing is arms around pathetically. "What was that for?"

"I refuse to deal with you crap today, Malfoy," she said firmly. "Get up." She felt a twinge of guilt as she watched him. It really was a pitiful sight, but he was a father now and he had to act like one. She bent down to whisper into his ear. "Sorry about this, but you'll be thanking me later." And he was drenched in ice-cold water.

He let out a string of curses. " _Silencio_ ," she pointed her wand at him to silence him to avoid Avery from hearing him.

"Okay, okay, I'll get ready," he said, pulling out his wand to dry himself. "Gosh, sorry." As casual as his apology was, it certainly was a start. She was surprised at her leniency when it came to him, a few months ago, she wasn't quite sure if she could ever forgive him for his past. Understand, maybe, but forgive? That would be a longshot.

* * *

"So," Draco said sitting parallel to Professor Fletcher, leaned back nonchalantly into an armchair whilst she had placed her hand on her lap with her legs crossed politely. "Remind me why we are doing this- this thing?" He gestured between the two of them, the set-up of the chairs and the distance away from the other members of the class. Across the room was Hermione, Harry, Ron and their partners playing with their babies and chatting merrily with each other, clearly oblivious to the tense situation Draco was in.

"One-on-one discussion?" Fletcher offered and Draco nodded. "Well, Draco, may I call you Draco?" He obliged, but still felt uncomfortable with her casual use of his first name. "I think this is the best option for you to become the best foster-father and partner as possible. You have a lot of built-up negative emotions that will hinder your performance as Avery is under you and Miss Granger's care." _Negative emotions_. Draco scoffed. She didn't know the half of it.

"Remind me why _Miss Granger_ and I are partnered, Professor?" he asked moodily. "You do know that my crazy aunt tortured her and I tormented her for years? I bet my wand that you have a file on me." The witch paled for a moment. It was true. The ministry did have a file on all ex-Death Eaters and they were under heavy surveillance. Registering her reaction, Draco let out a bitter laugh and continued. "It's not very pretty, is it? It's a miracle I was allowed back to Hogwarts, they ought to have my wand snapped in two, an Azkaban sentence was in the cards, too." That was a fact. The jury Draco faced after the end of the war was unforgiving and tough. It was only by a testamony by Harry, who felt he was indebted to Narcissa Malfoy, Hermione, and Ron, whose was said quite unwillingly, as well as the fact that he was a minor at the time. Thanks to them, he was mostly a free man.

Dodging his question, Fletcher smiled sweetly. "You're making good progress already," she said and continued to elaborate on her statement as she received a confused look from Draco. "You show remorse for your actions and this represents positive growth for you. You try to put all the blame on yourself when it wasn't your fault? You were just a boy, Draco. A boy who made a lot of wrong decisions."

"Well, I'm not a boy anymore," he said coldly. His heart twinged at the warm, nurturing energy Fletcher radiated. It was all too foreign too him, but he knew that he had to mimic this back to Avery. He had screwed up too many times in his life, and he was scared to do so again.

"I think that concludes it for this session, Draco," she said. "Go join Hermione and the others. Bond with your foster-child and the other parents." Draco wanted to throw up at how sweet she sounded. Bond? He turned to face her but was met with an unnervingly cold glare. "Stop acting like a child, go have a chat with the other students, and your partner."

"Yes, miss," he said begrudgingly, walking over reluctantly to the group where Hermione sat with Avery.

"Hey, Granger," he said, announcing his arrival. He felt embarrassed at how soft his voice sounded and Hermione's facial expression seemed to reflect the same thought.

"Oh, Malfoy," she said, her voice laced with a trace of hostility. He winced. She clearly hadn't forgiven him from the morning. "Go play with Avery. I'm going to use the loo." He took over her position and seated himself behind the infant receiving a nod of acknowledgement from the group. There was a moment of awkward silence before Ron spoke up.

"How's the hangover, Malfoy?" asked Ron suddenly, taking Draco by surprise. He groaned. The redhead had a smirk across his face to see the usually aloof Slytherin sporting a tired, dishevelled appearance.

"I trust that Granger told you about the events of this morning?" Draco said sheepishly. It certainly wasn't one of his finest moments.

"No, believe it or not," Ron replied with a small chuckle. "Have you seen yourself in a mirror yet, Malfoy? You look horrible." Draco couldn't agree more. Yet he thought it wasn't _that_ noticeable. "And you reek of alcohol," Ron added.

"I've been through worse," Draco said with a shrug and then winced at how insensitive his statement sounded. He hoped it would go by unnoticed but Ron quickly replied.

"I think we all have, _Malfoy_ ," Ron snapped before going silent and focusing on playing with his baby. He had said Draco's last name with such loath and the atmosphere around the group was tense.

When it was finally time for the end of the lesson, Draco hadn't felt more grateful in his life to leave a classroom.

* * *

That afternoon, Draco found Hermione where she always was. The library. She had her face buried inside a thick Arithmancy book and a long piece of parchment sat on her desk.

Draco approached, pulling out the chair next to her to take a seat beside her. "What do you want, Malfoy?" she asked, not even looking up from her book. "I'm busy right now."

"I'd like to apologise," he said plainly, his voice hinting his regret. "The state you found me in was highly inappropriate especially with an infant in my duty of care." Hermione seemed to consider his words for a moment.

"Is that all?"

"Umm… yes?" Draco replied, confused as to what more she wanted.

"You owe me an explanation as to why you treat Avery like a doll," she snapped, placing her book down to cross her arms angrily over her chest. "I've seen you with her, you're great, but you distance yourself. Avoid being near her. Is it because you're embarrassed over a baby?"

"No, definitely not, it's because…" Draco trailed off. He couldn't tell her.

"Because?" Hermione said, encouraging him to continue.

"I don't like babies," he said lamely, making it up on the spot. He knew that she didn't believe him, that she saw that he saw hiding something from her, but she just didn't know what.

"You don't like babies?" she questioned and he gave her a frantic nod.

"Great chat, Granger," he said picking up his bag in a hurry to leave. "See you later." And with that, he left.

Hermione sat there for a moment contemplating his words.

He was hiding something from her and she was determined to find out.

 **A/N: What did you think of this chapter? Leave a review! Also, any ideas what Draco's '** ** _big secret_** **' is? Leave a review of what you think. Am I that predictable? Let's hope not!**

 **(P.S. Thank you for almost 100 followers. It's crazy to think that so many people have read my story and said 'damn, I want to keep reading this'.)**

 **(P.P.S. Review? Please? Hehe. (; It'd be nice if you could. Mwah!)**

 **Word Count: 1766 (I was going to stretch it to 2000, but it seemed a bit unnecessary. Whoops!)**


End file.
